Primer beso
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Natsu y Lucy hablan sobre el primer beso de Erza, es asi como comienzan a preguntarse cosas del tema. Se contaran sus fantasias de besos entre ellos? Historia Nalu, no te la pierdas
1. Como soñe mi primer beso

**Los personajes y Fairy Tail no son mi propiedad, estos son de Hiro Mashima**

**Primer beso**

**Capítulo 1: Como espero que sea mi primer beso**

**POV LUCY**

Natsu, Erza me conto que casi se besa con Jellal. Puedes creerlo? - le contaba a Natsu el mayor secreto que Erza me había dejado conocer de su vida.

Qué? Erza, el monstruo besando a alguien? - dijo un Natsu gritón y burlón, mientras yo solo me imaginaba lo romántico del asunto- Lucy? alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Qué? me ves cara de haber besado-do- solo tartamudeaba por la pregunta de Natsu, nunca imagine que me preguntara sobre ello- y tu Natsu?

Noooo! - cómo crees, me respondió asustado

Y alguna vez ha pensado en dar un beso? – le pregunte con curiosidad tras su reacción

No – me dijo- Pero me imagino que has soñado con el día que suceda cierto?

Ettoooooo Si – respondí mientras me sonrojaba.

**POV NATSU**

Quisiera saber cómo Lucy ha soñado su primer beso, pero no sé cómo preguntarle eso…. Espera porque quiero saber cómo Lucy espera su primer beso? Nosotros solo somos amigos, compañeros de equipo no debería estar pensando en eso pero por alguna razón ahora tengo curiosidad

Lucy, me contaras como lo has soñado? – le dije con un tono inocente.

No! No es de tu incumbencia Natsu- a pesar de todo no logre que me lo dijera – cambiando de tema quieres saber cómo fue el casi beso de Erza?

Porque no? Cuéntame al menos sabremos que hace sensible al monstruo de Erza – dije sin tener en cuenta quien estaba llegando tras de mí.

Naaaaatssssuuuuu! Quien es el monstruo según tú? – dijo una pelirroja enfurecida que acababa de llegar al gremio y se acercaba a la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos

Erza! No es lo que estás pensando- dije tratando de defender mi vida- solo estamos hablando con Lucy sobre casi besos

Le contaste Lucy?- le pregunto con ojos enfurecidos a mi compañera rubia

No!- dijo, solo que él me está preguntando como es que quiero que ocurra mi primer beso

Ok, cuéntanos Lucy!, ahora yo también tengo curiosidad, aunque Natsu parece ser el más interesado entonces – dijo Erza, ayudándome sin saber ya que Lucy se había decidido a no contarme su sueño lo que hizo producir un sonrojo tanto en ella como en mi al imaginar cómo una persona tan dulce y rara como ella sueña con su primer beso….

Se gussstaaan – apareció un gato azul volando que se ganó el golpe de dos personajes que se sintieron atacados con su expresión.

**Cuál será el primer beso soñado de Lucy, porque Natsu esta tan interesado en conocer este secreto y que pensara Erza de su casi beso?**


	2. El sueño de Lucy

**Capítulo 2**

**Pov Lucy**

Natsu interesado en un tema como estos? Debo decir que para mí es completamente extraño que un chico como él se interesen en este tipo de temas, aunque…. la culpa igual fue mia por ponerme a contarle lo que me había dicho Erza, simplemente no puedo contarle a ellos como he soñado que sea mi primer beso, o si? Tendría que cambiar algunas cosas de modo que nadie sospeche lo que yo estoy pensando desde hace un tiempo.

A pesar de que no se lo había contado a nadie, después de los acontecimientos con Phantom todos se enteraron de que era algo así como una "princesa", así que imaginen lo que yo soñaba. Nunca soñé con un príncipe en su caballo que fuera a pedir mi mano, estaba tan cansada de esa vida que simplemente quería alguien aventurero con un toque peligroso que me llevara a conocer el mundo, y luego de tantas aventuras me diera mi primer beso bajo las mismas estrellas que me protegían y me cuidaban. Así que después de escaparme y vivir un tiempo sola sin conocer a nadie, conocí a ese chico aventurero con el que había soñado, solo que su poder destructivo era algo más grande de lo que pensaba, nos hicimos amigos y es así como he esperado desde ahora no a aquel chico peligroso aparezca sino que Natsu, Natsu, mi compañero de equipo entienda algo sobre el tema y me de mi primer beso. Pero…. no puedo decir ese tipo de cosas frente a ellos dos, tendre que evitar una parte de la historia o cambiar algo para que ellos no sospechen nada de lo que he soñado, especialmente aquel chico pelirrosa que era la causa de mis pensamientos.

Bueno…. Estamos esperando – me dijeron en unísono Natsu y Erza, que mostraban en su mirada un alto grado de curiosidad que realmente no me agradaba, cuando me di cuenta Gray y Juvia se habían unido en la conversación.

Así que comencé:

Como ustedes saben chicos, yo vivía en una familia muy rica por lo que mi sueño siempre fue que llegara un príncipe en un caballo blanco y que luego nos enamoraríamos, y mi primer beso seria bajo las estrellas de mis espíritus…. – Tuve que mentir, cualquier otro tipo de historia habría dado a conocer mi interés porque mi primer beso fuera con Natsu, y era algo que realmente debía evitar.- Ahora Natsu, cuéntame cómo has soñado tu primer beso?

Nunca lo he soñado, solo espero estar encendido en ese momento – me contesto como siempre con la sinceridad y la inocencia que decía todo…

**Pov Natsu**

Nunca había soñado con mi primer beso, sin embargo lo comencé a pensar cuando conocí a Lucy, Gray ya me había explicado que era lo que sucedía porque aunque sea doloroso decirlo, hielito era más inteligente en eso que yo. Sin embargo, no había soñado en algo específico como lo hacía Lucy solo quería que fuera con ella…

Así fue como decidí salir del gremio mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Lucy, y pensando que al parecer no cumplo sus expectativas…

Natsu, que vas a hacer? – pregunto Happy que volaba a mi alrededor con su cara burlona esperando para reírse de mí, y comentar su típico te gussta que a todos nos molestaba y nos sonrojaba – acaso Lucy no te gusta?

En ese momento una idea llego a mí, si Lucy soñaba con eso la haría cambiar de pareces, o eso es lo que yo esperaba hacer…..

Happy, ayúdame con unas cosas – le dije mientras salía corriendo del gremio.

Aye sir!

**Continuara…..**

**Que será lo que hará Natsu para cambiar el sueño de Lucy?**


	3. La intuición de Erza

**Capítulo 3 - La intuición de Erza**

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Natsu se ha ido, se fue corriendo como loco mientras Happy gritaba feliz un Aye sir! Característico del pequeño neko-chan. Erza se quedó pensando y mirando al techo lo que no era muy común en ella así que le pregunte que le sucedía.

**Erza **– le dije mientras tocaba su hombro para que reaccionara – **en que estás pensando?**

**Pasteles! Pasteles de fresa!** – Me dijo con un tono asustado – **estaba pensando en pasteles de fresa, no pensaba en nada más.**

**En serio?** – el tono con el que lo dijo me pareció de lo más sospechoso – **Erza, como has soñado tu primer beso?**

**Nunca lo había soñado, no creí que fuera a suceder en mucho tiempo pero debo decir que como estaba sucediendo con Jellal es lo más parecido a lo que ahora espero** – respondió la chica amante de los pasteles de fresa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacia juego perfecto con su cabello.- **Pero Lucy, casi me engañas…..**

**De de que estas hablando? **– le respondí tartamudeando, no podía creer que Erza hubiera notado la mentira en mi historia.

**Eres la chica que odiaba su vida, que salió en busca de aventuras no puedes simplemente decir que tu beso soñado fue con un príncipe, seguramente es algo muy diferente a eso** – respondió mirándome de forma retadora – **ahora el pobre Natsu se ha ido algo desilusionado por lo que le dijiste.**

**Natsu?** – me sonroje, Natsu en realidad iba feliz por lo que probablemente estaba pensando en cualquier cosa diferente a lo que yo lo había dicho –** a él no le importan esas cosas….**

**Pero porque se te ve desilusionada, Lucy. Acaso no dices que querías un príncipe?** – me dijo burlándose mientras enrollaba la lengua para imitar a Happy con un – **Te gusssstaaaaa**

* * *

**Pov Natsu**

**Happy, compra eso, compra eso, compra también eso** – le decía yo para que todo lo que había planeado.

**Natsu, pero que quieres hacer con estas cortinas y esta madera?** – me decía Happy algo confundido pues no entendía lo que yo estaba haciendo, y sinceramente yo tampoco pero la creatividad llego a flor de piel después de lo que escucha que Lucy me dijo – **Ya lo veras Happy, ahora ve y dile a Lucy que esta noche no se preocupe, hoy no me meteré por su ventana pero necesito que cuando escuche mi llamado salga a la ventana.**

**Aye! Aunque sigo sin entenderte** – me decía mi amigo confundido.

**Otra cosa, quédate con ella hasta la noche. Desde aquí puedo hacer todo solo **– le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

**Continuara…. En el proximo capitulo sera el final**

**Erza descubrió a Lucy, Natsu está planeando hacer algo pero que será, y porque no quiere que Happy este con él?**


	4. El plan de Natsu

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

De un momento a otro vi a Happy ingresar por la puerta del gremio pero esta vez no venía con Natsu, lo que era muy extraño. El gato azul se acercó a mí y me dijo algo en secreto pero en su cara se veía lo aburrido que estaba.

**Happy **– le dije acariciándole la cabeza – **Porque estas aburrido?**

**Natsu me pidió que me quedara contigo y no me deja ver lo que está haciendo **– decía neko-chan mientras una lagrima intentaba salir por sus ojitos.

**Tan mala es mi compañía? **– le dije en tono de burla para lo que se sorprendió – **es una broma neko, pero es de entender que Natsu no te deje estar con él mientras está haciendo alguna broma, ya que eres el más chismoso del gremio.**

**Lucy, eres mala! **– me dijo mientras lloraba más

**Happy, es una broma** – le decía aunque era verdad lo de ser chismoso,- **vamos, te daré un pescado.**

**Aye!**

* * *

Mientras íbamos hacia mi casa, pensaba en lo que querría Natsu, lo primero que paso por mi mente fue será alguna broma? Me da algo de miedo pensar en qué tipo de broma podría comenzar a jugarme pero tenía al mismo tiempo una curiosidad tan grande que me decía que debía salir por la ventana a observar lo que el planeaba. Después de mi ducha, me puse el pijama y me acosté en mi cama con Happy ya que el pobre aún se encontraba triste por lo que había dicho Natsu. Fue en ese momento en el que escuche su voz llamándome desde la calle y al asomarme me encontré una gran sorpresa.

A lo lejos se veía un Natsu disfrazado de príncipe, con unas cortinas como capa, una corona hecha con cartón y en un trozo de madera que simulaba ser un caballo, que era lo que planeaba hacer? Pensaba mientras bajaba a la puerta de la casa.

**Natsu! Que estás haciendo? **– le dije algo sorprendida al no entender la broma que él me estaba jugando.

**Princesa, he venido a conversar con usted y a enamorarla bajo la luz de las estrellas **– me dijo, esa persona en realidad era el Natsu que conocía? Pensaba mientras mi cara se ponía roja como el cabello de Erza.

**Natsu? Haces eso por lo que hablamos en el gremio?** – le pregunte aun sonrojada pues no creí que el fuera a hacer algo como eso.

**Claro que si princesa** – el seguía conversando como si en realidad yo fuera una princesa y el fuera mi príncipe que venía a besarme, es por eso entonces que espero hasta la noche, para poder hacerlo bajo la luna y las estrellas.

**Te amo Natsu!** – me arroje hacia el para darle un abrazo, no lo había querido aceptar pero ahora lo tenía más claro que antes, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz.

**Yo también te amo, mi Lucy**- me dijo algo sonrojado, y en ese momento unimos nuestros labios para darnos nuestro primer beso que a pesar de no haber sido como lo había soñado fue con un príncipe, mi príncipe….. Mi Natsu.

**Así que Natsu quería darle su primer beso a Lucy, he hizo todo lo posible para cumplir su sueño (aunque resultaba que su verdadero sueño era ser besada por Natsu). Espero que les haya gustado este fic, que es de los primeros que hago. Este es el primer fic que termino :)**


End file.
